Ryoko's Tenchi Bedspread
by Mishaio
Summary: Sasami nitts a Bedspread of a life-sized Tenchi. It looks exactly like him, only in 2D. She gives one to Ryoko, and one to Aeka. This story pretty much explains itself. (Sequel to Tenchi Mechanical Doll)


Ryoko's Tenchi Bedspread  
The squeal to Tenchi's Substitute Mechanical Doll.  
By Mishaio  
  
Authors Note: This story may contain some weird stuff. But that is what makes the story good!  
  
Tenchi looked over at Sasami. Sasami looked back at Tenchi.   
"What?" Asked Sasami. She was sitting quietly on the couch, knitting something. "Is there something bothering you Tenchi?" Asked Sasami.  
Tenchi closed his eyes. "No. Nothing really. What are you making?"  
"You can't see till I'm done Tenchi." Exclaimed Sasami. Sasami giggled and ran upstairs with the knitting running behind her. She slammed her bedroom door.   
Tenchi sank in the couch. Kiyone looked away from the television.   
"I wonder what is bothering her." She said. She glanced back at the television.  
Mihoshi put her finger on her bottom lip. "Maybe she is making something secret?" Said Mihoshi.  
"Well duh. Why do you think she's hiding it?" mumbled Ryoko. Ayeka looked over at Ryoko and made a fist.   
"Ryoko! You mind your own business! I don't want to hear anymore of this nonsense! What Sasami does is her own business!" yelled Ayeka.  
"Shut up princess! It's not like you've never been nosey before." Ryoko said quickly. She disappeared then reappeared next to Tenchi on the couch. She glomped him and smiled.  
"Tenchi! Let's get outta here! Then we can ditch that little bitch Ayeka!"   
"Don't think I heard that Ryoko!" yelled Ayeka.  
"Those were my intensions princess." Ryoko stuck her tongue out at Ayeka.   
Tenchi shot up from his seat. "No Ryoko! I don't want to do that! Why do you always make me choose?"  
"Because you have to! Choose now Tenchi!" Ayeka and Ryoko yelled at the same time.   
Tenchi crossed his arms and backed up into Washu's door. Ayeka and Ryoko stood up and closed in on Tenchi.   
"Now girls..." Tenchi backed up into Washu's lab. The door locked behind him. It was dark in the room. Suddenly, a spotlight turned on, and exposed Washu.   
"Ah Tenchi. Why have you come? To be my Guinea pig again? You promised...." Washu made an evil smile. Tenchi backed against the wall.  
"No not this time Washu. Maybe later." Tenchi crossed his arms again.   
"I sense much trouble un you. What's bothering you Tenchi?" Asked Washu.  
"Ayeka and Ryoko are making me choose again!" Yelled Tenchi. He pulled his hair as his eyes widened.  
"Calm down Tenchi. I know what to do. Well..."  
"What?"  
"Well. Not really." Washu said quietly.  
"What?" The lights went back on. Washu stood up and walked slowly towards Tenchi. "Then what am I supposed to do?" Asked Tenchi.  
"Um. How about you go talk to Sasami. She might have a solution." Washu ran back towards her computer and pushed a button. Suddenly, Tenchi found himself in Sasami's room.   
Tenchi got back his consciousness and looked around. Sasami was folding a blanket and sat it on the end of her bed. She looked over at Tenchi.  
"Hi Tenchi." She smiled. "What are you doing here?"  
"Washu said you may have a solution to the problems with Ryoko and Ayeka making me choose between them." Said Tenchi.  
"I don't know if this will work or not." Sasami stood up and grabbed the blanket, and unraveled it. It was a blanket of Tenchi in the middle of it. It was life sized.  
"Wow Sasami. How long did this take you to make?" Tenchi asked.  
"Oh. About a couple of months. I know it isn't the greatest. But I think it will work."  
"How will this work?" Tenchi asked.  
"Well, I think if they put it on their bed, then maybe this will be the only thing they want to be with." Said Sasami. She smirked.  
"Well, how come there is only one of them?"   
"Oh. This one is for Ryoko."  
"Then what about Ayeka?" Tenchi Asked.  
"She'll live. I know her too well. She won't want to seem jealous around Ryoko. Believe me you." Said Sasami. She grabbed Tenchi and dragged him and the blanket down the stairs.   
Ryoko popped out of the ceiling and landed on Tenchi. Tenchi tumbled down the stairs as Sasami stood by and watched. She laughed.  
"Ah Ryoko! Why did you do that?" Grunted Tenchi. Ryoko giggled and disappeared, then reappeared on the couch next to Kiyone.   
"Now Ryoko, I think Sasami has a present for you." Tenchi said with cheer in his voice. Ayeka turned her attention towards Ryoko.   
"Sasami!" Ayeka was outraged. "I can't believe you would think of this space pirate before me! You ingrate!" Her face started to turn red." Washu came out of her laboratory laughing in that evil genius way.  
"What's so funny Washu? Let me guess, you have created one of your greatest inventions ever?" Mihoshi asked.  
Washu stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow at Mihoshi. "Not really. I just cloned Sasami's creation! Ha, ha... ha!" She smirked sweetly.  
"You did? Well, than that one can be for Ayeka." Sasami smiled. Washu and Sasami presented the blankets to Ryoko and Ayeka. Little hearts swarmed around their head.   
"Aw! They are sooo cute!!" Yelled Ryoko. She quickly snatched the blanket from Sasami's hand and ran upstairs to the pit she called a room.  
Meanwhile, Ayeka grabbed the blanket slowly from Washu's hands and stared at it in amaze. Her eyes glittered. "Wow Sasami, how long did it take to make this?" Ayeka asked.   
Sasami just shrugged her shoulders. " I dunno. I'm guessing about a couple of months or more."   
Ayeka held the blanket tightly. "Thank you Sasami. Just to show you my appreciation, I'll put it on my bed right now. And I'll cook you your favorite dinner tonight." Ayeka ran upstairs and slammed the door to her bedroom.  
  
Meanwhile, Ryoko was putting the blanket on her bed, she made it so straight and tight, the Tenchi blanket looked real. (Whoa! She actually made her bed?) Ryoko hopped on her bed.   
"Oh Tenchi. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. What is that you say? You want to make love? Isn't it too soon? Oh Tenchi!" She put her hand on her cheek and blushed.  
  
Back downstairs, there was a strange thumping noise coming from the ceiling. They all looked up. Kiyone stood up and growled. "Grr! I can't take that thumping anymore! I'm going to see what that is! Kiyone stomped up the stairs as Washu and Tenchi tagged along. Kiyone stopped at a door and cupped her ear. She pointed to the door. "It's coming from Ryoko's room!" Kiyone took out her gun and held it next to her ear, then kicked the door open.   
"Okay space pirate...hands up... Ahhh!" Screamed Kiyone.  
"Oh my god Ryoko!" Washu covered her eyes.  
"What?" Asked Tenchi. He quickly peeked his head in the door. Ryoko was humping the bed! Tenchi fell down the stairs. Ryoko's eyes got red and stopped.  
"You guys mind? I'm with Tenchi!" Ryoko screamed. Washu quickly ran over and slapped Ryoko.  
"Ryoko! Snap out of it! That is just plain disgusting!" Ryoko sat on the edge on her bed.   
"Ah. He wasn't any good anyways." Ryoko laughed. "Hey, I wonder what Ayeka is doing with her blanket?" Washu quickly ran to Ayeka's door and listened. Ryoko flashed next to her.   
"Ya hear anything?"   
"No. It's completely silent. Kiyone ran up from behind them.  
"Kiyone! Kick open the door. I'm not strong enough." Washu said.  
"No. That's completely invading her privacy. What if she's just sleeping?" Kiyone crossed her arms stubbornly.   
"Fine! I will." Ryoko raised her foot, and knocked the door down. Ayeka was kissing the blanket!   
"Ahhhh!" They all screamed.   
"Do you mind!?" Yelled Ayeka. They all fell down.  
"And I thought I was bad! Geeze princess, you are one sick person!" Said Ryoko. She started to laugh hysterically.   
Ayeka stood up and brushed herself off. "Ha Ryoko. It's not like you are the most charming on of all." Said Ayeka.  
Ryoko held up her right hand in front of her face. "Ahem. Mirror, mirror on the wall, Tell me who's the bitchiest one of them all." She held up her other hand to the side of her mouth. "It's Princess Ayeka, Ryoko." She said in a higher voice.  
Ayeka growled and her face turned beet red. "RYOKO, SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY MORE OF THIS!" Screamed Ayeka.  
Ryoko jumped off of the balcony, laughing. She landed in Tenchi, still laying on the bottom of the stairs.   
"Ryoko. Get off of me. I'm tired, I'm going to bed." Tenchi stood up while holding his head, and walked up towards his room. Ayeka stopped him.  
"Tenchi, can I talk to you?" Tenchi shrugged and followed Ayeka to her room. She shut the door.  
He sat down on Ayeka's bed, while she sat on Sasami's bed. "What's wrong Ayeka?" Tenchi Asked.  
"I just wanted to apologize for all the times I got all bent out of shape because of this blanket. It's caused a lot of trouble." She looked down.  
"Well, at least the blanket is soft." Said Tenchi. Unexpectedly, Sasami busted through the door and pulled the blanket out from under Tenchi, and tossed it out the window.  
"Ah, Sasami, what did you do that for?" Hollered Ayeka.   
"I can't take these blankets anymore. Ryoko is doing weird stuff with them!" Sasami grabbed her hair as her eyes winded. "They're giving me nightmares!"  
Ayeka and Tenchi laughed. "Hey, look on the bright side, at least they kept you warm while they lasted." Said Tenchi.   
As the blankets waved in the air outside on the gutter, Ryoko suddenly appeared out of the blue, and grabbed them. She flew over the lake and held them tightly.  
"They are all mine! All the Tenchi blankets ARE MINE! Hahahahahahah!"  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
